


By Novel and Candlight

by Renee86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before the final scene of "A Disquiet Follows My Soul" end scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Novel and Candlight

The smell of candles and recirculated oxygen hung in the air of the official Presidential guest quarters aboard Galactica. That's how she'd always liked it when she wasn't on Colonial One, except for when she stayed with Bill. She had left days after the fight where they tried their damndest to tear each other apart, going for their jugulars. However, she knew tonight he would come to her, the display in the corridors cementing what they both knew. That they both loved each other and had precious time to show each other how much they cared. The last time she had been with a man had been with Richard Adar, a man she hadn't loved; a married man. They would have hurried trysts in the President's bathroom before a cabinet meeting the smell of sex permeating their clothes. At dinners his wife sat across from her staring at the same woman who had been on her knees with her husband 30 minutes prior.

Bill was different, they were both each other's equal, each other's better half basically. They both brought out the best and at times the worst in each other. Breaking out of her thoughts she turned back to the thick book she had borrowed from Bill last week. As usual it was a thriller involving a detective who was investigating some case on one of the Twelve Worlds. However, she couldn't focus on the words in front of her this time even if it was nice to take a break especially now. A banging on the hatch made her turn towards it as a Marine enquired about her from the outside. The spinning of the hatch wheel echoed throughout her room after she told Marine to allow her visitor in. Bill Adama stepped inside clad in a pair of sweat pants and pair of tanks, very Un-Admiral like. She didn't even have to leave her spot in bed as he walked over to her a smile on his face, proceeding to brush his lips against hers.

"Hi," he says with a grin upon his face.

"I knew you would be here".

"Nothing can keep me away, not tonight".

Moving over she pulls the purple comforter down inviting him into her bed for the first time. As he settles in underneath the covers she places her own book on the nightstand, he then opens his own up to the halfway point. His deep voice relaxes her as she snuggles against his broad chest gently running her fingers along the raised scar from the shooting. Unlike his shooting, her own Unlike his shooting, her fate was one she couldn't escape which lead to her next action. Her hand dipped beneath the comforter to the waist band of his sweats. The indication of what she was going to do, stopped Bill mid-sentence as he turned to look into her eyes. With a nod from Laura he folds his glasses and places them on the shelf behind the rack along with the soon to be forgotten book.

He settles back in on his side facing Laura, he runs his hand along the pale ivory skin of her cheek. Her head had been bare since before he walked in and it didn't even matter. To him it never would matter, whether she had hair or not he would always find her beautiful she would always be his Laura. The same hand that was stroking her cheek removes her own glasses placing them next to his on the shelf. Returning his hand back to her cheek he kisses her gently before running his tongue along her bottom lip. While their tongues begin a silent dance, Laura's hand ventures down and into his sweat pants revealing nothing underneath. She takes his cock in hand admiring the thickness of it all those stories about Tauron men were true she thought to herself.

This was the first time he had, had a hand that wasn't his own on him in years and it felt right. Being with Laura right now was like being with someone he had always been with. He had never felt that type of emotional connection he didn't even feel like that when he was with Carolanne for the first time. His skin felt soft as she fisted around it stroking from bottom to tip earning a soft groan from Bill. She works him slowly at first as he begins to work her night clothes off of her as best he can. The need to have her naked next to him led the "little Admiral" being abandoned as he tugs her night gown down the remaining arm. Now literally fully bared to him instead of returning her hands to its previous movements she moves down underneath the blankets herself. Her mouth now doing what her hand had been purple waves before his eyes in time with her head's motion.

"Mmmh" he murmurs as her tongue works along the edges and circles the engorged tip. He brings his hands down to remove the covers revealing her scalp as she sensually goes down on him. A tingling sensation signaling his impending orgasm causes him to still reach out to still her. The shadows from the candle plays across her face as he is greeted by her sparkling green eyes from when she is down below.

"Not like this…inside you…with you" he says while softly panting.

Moving back up bringing herself face to face with Bill he gently flips her to where she is now underneath him. Pulling back, he coaxes her thighs open while running his calloused hands over them, a dollop of saliva drops on to her already sensitive sex. She had worried that the effects of Cottle's diloxin treatments would take away one of the only things she had left to make her feel like a woman. But being intimate with Bill for the first time, consummating their relationship had her feeling what she had never felt before. As Bill takes himself in hand he looks up into the eyes of his love before rubbing gently along the glistening slit. Never breaking eye contact with her he eases into her for the first time, watching her face as he slowly buries himself to the hilt.

Tears pricked Laura's eyes momentarily as she adjusted to the slight pain from being with someone for the first time in 4 years. No matter the pain though all that mattered was that she was with Bill in this moment, as she reached down entwining the fingers of his left hand with hers bringing them by her head. Holding himself above her on each side of her head both hands clasped in hers he slowly beings thrusting within her. He still couldn't take his eyes away from hers despite hers closing in pleasure at sensation of his slow paced speed. Continuing their slow dance Bill brings his mouth to her ear whispering encouragement and endearments to her.

"I've waited so long for this…feels like it's been lifetimes."

"My love" she gasps releasing his hand as she reaches up running them through his hair before bringing him down for a deep kiss.

Laura's tongue once again massaging his triggers him to switch to short hard thrust eliciting a loud moan from Laura who pulled her lips away. Pulling her legs up his sides and a choked out "harder" leads to the military rack squeaking joining the sounds of their lovemaking in the room. Outside the guards stationed out front could somewhat make out the activities that were occurring between the two most powerful Colonial leaders. However, they had been sworn to protect her and had worked under her since her first Adminstration. As the louder sounds of moaning could begin to be heard they simply looked at each other then turned back to the bulk head in front of them acting oblivious.

While she writhes underneath him, Bill braces himself on one arm in order to snake a hand in between them. Firm circles against her soaked clit causes her to let out a loud cry of his name as she starts to clench tightly around him. This cues him to lose his inhibitions and he begins thrusting frantically to send them both tumbling over the edge at the same time.

"I love you" she whimpers out.

"I love you too" he says for the first time back to her.

Feeling the tingling from earlier he yet again looks up into her eyes as she finally clutches at the sweat soaked sheets below her stiffening in the process. With a groan he follows dropping his head to her cleavage as she brings a shaky hand up to his hair once again. They for what seems an eternity the sound of their breathing regulating sounds loud in the room. Taking his original place behind her curls up, his arm around her now comforter clad waist.

Their post union bliss is interrupted however by the sound of the Comm going off.


End file.
